Codename: Flint
by roguedoll
Summary: The last few minutes of a mission in Kosovo, WO Faireborn doesn't realize his "FedEx" Package is about to open the door to his membership in an Elite Anti-Terrorist Unit. Guest Starring Michael Weston and Sam Axe.
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own these characters Hasbro, Matt Nix, and who ever wants to claim them does. Please don't sue me... I don't own much._

 **A/N:** _This started out as a stand alone prequel to House of Hart series... It didn't work it the story, but I loved it. Somehow after showing it to my beta (who is not a Joe fan) he thought I should expand to this more. Then there was the dare that I should try and write more down time with the Joes. So here goes. The prequel of sorts to House of Hart that focuses more on my Favorite Warrant Officer, set in my version of the 'toon verse._

 _BTW you don't like my characterizations you can shove it in you ear. I never said that it was 100% accurate, plus yes they are slightly different then when I wrote 14 years ago.. but I am slightly different then I was 14 years ago._

* * *

2100 German Time Operation: Eagle Down in Full effect.

 _In world news; the three alarm fire at the Hotel d'Artesian, has been put out in Paris, France. Investigators are looking at foul play. The fire killed eight people and left one severely burned. Though the French Police are not releasing names, it has been stated that three of the dead were American. The burn victim, who suffered 3rd degree burns over his body is in critical condition. Unsubstantiated rumors are stating that the man in question is United States Military, but the DOD has not confirmed at this time. Back to you Nancy."_

 _"_ _Thanks Hector. In other news, Wall Street was rocked today when, Tony Stark, CEO of Stark Industries announced today that his company will move away from lethal weapons, to non-lethal weapons and medical research, this coming on the heals of Tony Starks daring rescue in the middle east last year…_

He was seething, how dare Axe say _he_ was out of control, had he seen Weston these days? Since Ireland the man was off his rocker. That last mission was total FUBAR. What the hell was Weston thinking bringing them in with Sizemore, anyway? Well he had to say he was glad the bastard was dead. Honestly he did feel bad for punching Michael earlier tonight, but, he started it first, like hell he was going to let him finish it.

He pulled a tin of Copenhagen out of his back pocket and wrapped it a few times before pulling out a pinch. He put it in his mouth and opened his bottle that he used to spit. Looking at the bottle, he growled, Weston had written on it with a Black Sharpie EWWW GROSS. Chief Warrant Officer Dashiell Faireborn had to admit it took some balls to write on his spit bottle.

Leaning back in his seat he sighed, pulling out a worn copy of Naked in Gardenhills and his pen out. He had found the out of print book in a used bookstore in Nice last week. The French edition was a slower read for him, but that was fine he had a better understanding of the words this way.

Looking at his watch he swore, he didn't like splitting up. Who was he to argue with Commander Axe? This was the final stage of the impromptu mission that they got conned into by that slip of a girl. Michael and Sam were on their way to break into the Eastern European headquarters of Extensive Enterprises with a woman whose name they didn't even know. With a smile she had said 'just call me Agent Juliet'. 'Juliet' thought that they could find the locations of other Cobra 'Generals' that were hunting down the Joe team across the world.

Sam had wanted him to go back to the helicopter, the SEAL's plan was to get the information; then, the three of them make a mad dash out of Prague, jump in Daisy and off they go to an NSA listening post in Vienna where she could download the information. 'Juliet' would then hitch a ride home and they would go back to what ever they do. He had wanted to argue the point of how they needed him. But, he had kept his mouth shut the fact he was the only one that could fly a helicopter.

The anger began to rise with in him again, he took deep breaths cleansing the clawing feeling. How he wished for the days when he was laid back, that he didn't have to work to be happy. Now just _not_ being angry was a struggle. His mind couldn't comprehend that Axe's decision was sound one. If he had been in charge he would have made the same damn choice.

 _Ah hell, what you need Faireborn is a vacation_. Thoughts of a tall blonde Lieutenant he met at a beer garden in Germany, came to mind. She was always sending him those pictures that made even _him_ blush. So what if she thought good reading was  Twilight, screamed every time "Party Rock Anthem" came on and thought a fun time was talking about her shopping trips to Paris. That was the price he had to pay to use her body, no questions asked he would suffer.

In his mind the Lieutenant didn't hold a candle to the woman he had been fighting beside for the past night. She was shorter then he liked, her green eyes and ass made up for her lack of height. He was torn on which part he liked better, finally after a second of contemplation he settled on her eyes. They were this weird electric green if you looked at them you would think they were contacts. He knew that wasn't the case as when they pulled her out of the café she had shed brown colored contact after her eyes were exposed to the flash bang grenade.

 _They should be back by now_. He got this restless feeling come over him, sighing he took a deep breath. Nothing. He heard nothing. He swore, as he did he watched a flock of birds cut through the tree line. Spitting tobacco juice in his bottle feeling a frown tug at his mouth, throwing his book in the copilot seat next to him. He began his preflight checklist, just in time as Axe burst out from the brush, motioning for him to turn over Daisy.

Clicking toggle switches, pressing buttons, Daisy sputtered then stalled. "Not now Daisy," He tried again swearing, "Daisy baby, come on. I just went over you yesterday. Please honey I know your tired, but I need this. You know you're my only girl." Third time was a charm. "Just know how to talk to my girl huh?" Settling back, he put his helmet on and turned on night vision.

The Commander was running breakneck speed toward him. The older man turned, laying down cover fire with his M16 at his pursuers that were exiting the forest. He knew the uniform the were wearing, dressed head to toe in blue with a red emblem of a hooded cobra on their chest, Cobra Troopers.

Weston and 'Juliet' broke through the line of Cobras next, 'Juliet' was up in the air jumping on the back of one of the soldiers, using the surprised man's shoulders she wrapped her legs around his neck. Then falling she took the man down with her, if the attack didn't snap the Trooper's neck he was out for the rest of the fight, and a few more after that. With out missing a beat she was up on her feet racing to catch up with Weston in no time flat.

He pulled his visor up, in the moonlight with her recently chopped hair, dirty jean skirt, torn t-shirt that read "Trouble" she was striking. Her face tired and worn, had high cheek bones these big, almond shaped eyes, and her slightly rounded nose with a field of freckles across it. Then her mouth it was expressive, with full begging to be kissed lips. With the moonlight streaming on her she was beautiful, even if she was short.

For a second their eyes met, but she quickly she turned back firing her 9mm taking one shot after another hitting each of her targets. Weston screamed for the trio to begin bounding backwards toward Daisy. Axe started laying cover fire so the other two could move toward him, it was Sam's turn when something caused her to leap into action. Running forward she pushed him to the ground. Taking aim to the side a brazen trooper fell over dead, shot center mass.

Saving Sam's bacon had come with a cost. She was shot, holding pressure to her thigh he could see her trying in vain to stop the arterial flow. Michael hand her in his arms Sam franticly laying down cover fire.

Daisy shook as Michael and Sam jumped in. He was already pulling up on the yoke, "Faireborn get us the hell out of here she's been hit!" Michael screamed, the normally ice cold spy dropped an f-bomb.

Dash nodded lowering his visor he uncovered the red button on the joystick. "Come on Daisy, daddy has a score to settle." With practiced movements he commanded Daisy to rise. Turning her, he grinned as he let loose Daisey's two 7.62 machine guns driving the Snakes back.

All the smug, yogurt eating Card had told them in that arrogant voice of his that she was a very important operative. CIA operatives do not fight like she did, openly engaging the enemy. Then with disregard to her own safety, she pushed Sam out of the line of fire. Her moves reminded him more of a luchador then a spook. Who ever she was one thing was obvious she was _not_ one of Card's superstars.

"Sorry kiddo this is going to hurt like hell." Sam could be heard yelling over the noise of the helicopter blades. Her guttural scream chilled Faireborn to the bone. It seems a knee to the groin hurt just the same if you have a penis or not. "It still gushing." Sam swore. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Sam remove his belt. Unlike Michael's leather his was canvas and less likely to stretch once it got soaked with blood.

Once they reached altitude, he looked over his shoulder and saw her lips moving. It dawned on him she was praying. Giving Michael a questioning look, the CIA agent watched her for a second.

"Gaelic." Michael explained as he taped down the tourniquet.

"Scottish Gaelic." She corrected with a slight brogue. This slip of a girl was dying and she was correcting them to which Gaelic she was speaking, this was priceless. Who the hell was she?

Sam swore moving to find more wading, though it was no longer spirting the wound was still a fast seep. "Are you sure we don't have an Israeli bandage?"

Before Michael could comment, Dash reached up behind him pulling a small outdated med kit. "If she dies in here your cleaning it up, Commander." He said in Axes direction. Then softening his voice for her benefit "I should have some Quikclot in there."

Looking over his shoulder he watched as Sam tore open the package, taking the powder he poured it into her wound. This time her scream was filled with anguish, a battle at Bragg told him once how much it hurt to have the powder applied. The sounds torn from her mouth confirmed the story, and he felt his heart squeeze in distress. Then after a minute of listening to a noise he never in his life wanted to hear again, there was silence. Looking back over his shoulder he realized she lost consciousness.

"Bring me a light I need to find a vein. We need to pump her full of fluids." Michael grimly began the task of setting up for an IV.

Faireborn realized that she needed a hospital not a listening post. Tapping into the frequency that Card had given him he spoke, "Delta-Tango-Juliet-eight-fife this is Renegade-Charlie-tree-niner, I have the package, slightly damaged. Waiting for directions to FedEx."

"Negative, not a good copy." The RTO crackled in his ear. "We are to hot at the pick up site, there will not be a medevac, stand by for further."

Looking over his shoulder Weston shook his head, "You don't understand she's bleeding out in my FUCKING bird and we took direct fire." He took a deep breath. "She will not make it with out Medical Attention, ASAP."

"Listen here son, you break her you bought her. Right now this is Joe season in Europe and Cobra is wracking up the points." A gruffer more commanding voice "My RTO is working with the nearest medical facility for intake. Son, I also suggest that you as soon as you fed-ex it, go talk to your CO about proper language on Coms, tell him the Hawk sent you."

Faireborn felt the color leave his face, any member of the Special Forces worth their salt knew that name, Hawk. _General_ Hawk. He was whispered with names like Joseph Colton, Steve Rogers and Nick Furry. He was the commander of an elite hand chosen anti-terrorist unit, they had some official title he was sure of it, but those whispering about them called them what their fathers and grandfathers before called them: GI Joe.

How could she be a Joe? She was so young and a little thing at that, what was she their mascot? Sam looked at them and whistled, "Oh boys, this is bad." Sam looked down at the girl he was holding pressure on her wound.

"I thought she would be older." Michael took her face in.

"I thought she'd be taller." Sam countered.

All three of them had heard about a Joe agent running missions all over Europe and the Middle East making quiet a name for herself. "You don't think that's her?" Flint amazed that this 'lil' bit' of a girl was a legend in her own right .

The three of them looked at the unconscious form, turning back checking his dials he swore, Flint was not going to let her die on the floor board of Daisy. The general consensus about him was that he was an arrogant bastard. He was fine with that; but, he was _not_ going to be the arrogant bastard that let a Joe die in his black hawk. "Hang on boys were going to Landstuhl."

The flight to Landstuhl was white knuckle all the way, she stopped breathing once, Sam and Michael worked feverishly to get her breathing again, then arriving there a No Fly Zone was in effect which he completely ignored. He only began to breath normally when they touched down next to the hospital.

Two men in sanitized uniforms jumped in, it was only by chance that he recognized the blonde man with the movie star looks. "Faireborn, I should of know." He groaned.

Ten years ago Staff Sergeant Hauser was his squad leader in his first tour in Iraq as an eleven bang-bang. "Good to see you, Duke." Flint threw the older man a cheesy grin.

"Would love to say the same about you, sir." He bit out the last part as if not pleased that he had to give curtsey to someone he had commanded, well, tried to. "You do know that you about got blown out of the sky. Thankfully our girl here has a transmitter, find her anywhere. We were able to see she was in your bird."

"You do know she is more trouble then she is worth." He blinked, it was a lie the minute it came out of his mouth, he knew it and Duke knew it. The Sergeant arched an eyebrow silently calling him on it. When Faireborn said nothing to contradict him, he nodded.

"Fair enough." He turned around inclining his head at Sam and Weston. The Sergeant settled to watch an older African American man doing a quick medical assessment on her. Looking out the bay doors he saw a red head woman with arms crossed, wearing a worried expression on her face. Like Hauser she was covered in soot and blood. Dash could tell she was barely keeping it together; this night had torn her apart.

Beyond her standing at the fence line wearing the same expressions on their face was eight men, looking with anxiety on their faces. They waited heavy hearts looking like these soldiers could use some good news. They were claiming this stubborn creature as their own.

The doctor raised up pocketing his pen light surveying at their work, "Shoddy but effective. If she's lucky and makes it through transport, she'll live."

Green eyes snapped open, "I am right here, Doc!" that brogue again, the two men share a smile. His stomach did a little flip-flop, was this her natural voice?

"Just wanted to see if you were awake Lady Jaye." Doc said good naturally. "Let's get you into surgery."

Faireborn watched as 'Doc' put something in her IV. Giving a thumbs up to the woman and men waiting, he heard screams of Hooay, Ho-rah and Yo Joe. In quick, efficient movements two medics waiting brought a gurney closer to Daisy. Duke picked her up handing her down to the Solider that had said Ho-rah that coupled with his corps tattoo and nod he gave to Sam, Faireborn figured was a Marine. "Okay, Jaye say goodbye to your playmates." The Doc said jumping down.

They had been right that little thing was Lady Jaye, THE Lady Jaye. She was so young, and beautiful. It hit him then, he wondered how out of line it would be to climb down and ask her for her number. "Bye Weston, The Chin and Flint." Her brogue brought him out of his thoughts.

Duke chuckled "No Jaye, his name is Faireborn. Chief Warrant Officer Faireborn."

"Flint." To her the name made all the sense in the world. The look she cast Duke spoke that she couldn't understand why no one else saw it.

"No Jaye." Duke tried to explain.

Before he could get anything out Jaye cut him off, "I think he lied to you, his name is Flint."

"She has no tolerance for morphine, makes her a great patient. She'll be out in a minute, meantime she keeps us entertained." Doc explained. They watched as Doc began to wheel her in and the red head followed.

"You know Scarlett, that Flint he's real pretty." She thought he was pretty, he settled in his chair nodding as Sam climbed over to his co-Pilot seat. He remembered how close he came to finding out if her lips were kissable. In the dark of a safe house, for a brief second. As he lifted off he thought _Damn I should have kissed that girl._


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is in Marietta, Georgia?" First Sergeant Conrad "Duke" Hauser looked up from his seat watching as Dashiell Faireborn strode into the day room of the Special Forward Operations Joint Task Force stationed in Landstuhl, clutching a piece of paper.

"The Big Chicken?" Duke asked throwing down the sticky copy of Maxim with Cobie Smulders on the cover that he had been reading. Duke took a hard look at his friend, standing five foot ten, the Warrant Officer moved with the grace of a wild cat. Jet black hair and deep blue eyes, high cheek bones, and eyebrows that, the more irritated he got, seemed to have a life of their own. Since Duke last saw him he sported a few more scars, a cut on his lip and one on his neck.

Duke was more taken aback by the look of pure fury in the man's eyes. He was used to Dash being a hot head, but the storm in his eyes usually passed over quickly. What he saw reflected there in his blue eyes clung on, finding refuge even in the darkest corners.

Duke wanted to ask him what the hell happened? Faireborn had always been a little bit unpredictable. Six months ago he had begun to hear the rumors, his was creating legacy of death for himself. Following out orders of men that wouldn't face their enemy themselves; they sent tin soldiers to peer down at their adversary through the eye of a sniper scope.

Tom Card, CIA trainer extraordinaire, was one of the Generals that made sure, those who worked on the hill, orders were carried out, the Black Ops way. He was good at making killing machines for the Government to use, in the process he broke too many decent soldiers. The yogurt eating jackass loved to turn men in his warped image of 'do anything to get the mission done.'

Like hell he was going to lay down letting Card have this one. He was tired of the CIA coming in feeding his men with pretty little lies with their fancy gadgets and sharp suits. They promise them travel, intrigue and adventure they didn't tell them what the cost was the loss of any connection to the real world, the loss of family and friends. Not all spooks were bad, he was just exhausted of men like Card playing puppeteer in a Shadow Play.

"How the hell can you follow orders from a man who wouldn't have her MEDEVACTED out?" Dash's rage cut through Duke's thoughts.

"The listening post was under attack, we lost two good Joes there not to mention a CIA agent," The famous eyebrow on Dash's face rose high. "YOU kept her alive!" Duke drove his point home.

"Your still an asshole, Duke." Faireborn bit out.

"Your slipping Dash, time was you'd have a hell of a more creative comeback than asshole." Duke said, looking around the room, at the worn couches, the gummy magazines, the big screen TV with every video game console imaginable. He wondered if they had porn stashed in the 'leave one, take one book' shelf. "I always did like pilgarlic."

Faireborn ignored Duke's comment, moving the conversation back to the subject at hand, "How is she?" The Chief crossed his arm in a combination of making himself look imposing and steeling himself for bad news. "More importantly, who is she?" Dash added.

"Lady Jaye?" He said watching Faireborn's eyes flash of something he couldn't quiet place, the Warrant Officer quickly shoved it back. Duke held the urge to start yelling the girl's name over and over just to figure out what emotion the pain-in-his-ass-covert-ops-agent stirred in the Ranger. Instead he smiled. "Lady Jaye is a member of G.I. Joe a daring, highly-trained, Special Mission force. Its purpose: To defend human freedom against Cobra, a ruthless terrorist organization determined to rule the world".

The Warrant Officer rolled his eyes. It was the press release statement; Duke knew that Flint wanted more information then what their PR agents spews out, but the First Sergeant had this overwhelming need to keep up the mystery just to piss off the Warrant Office off. "Jaye's good," Lady Jaye was a thorn in Duke's side on a good day; yet, as much as she annoyed him she was a damn good Joe and fast becoming a good friend. "We about lost her in the operating room.

"According to Doc," Duke continued. "You three saved her life. She will be back up and annoying everyone in a couple of weeks." How did Hawk know the small Joe would be his hook? How could the rough and tumble tomboy attract the man who had dated Ms. Kentucky, Ms. Rodeo America and a Miss August 2003? She was not tall, willowy and blonde, she wasn't one to take hours in the bathroom, what would Faireborn want with someone who was all natural, fresh-face beauty with curves that could drop a man to his knees?

"She's what twenty-two, twenty-three? She's a kid Duke." The disgust radiated from the pilot.

"Not much older then you when we were kicking down doors in Iraq," Duke looked at him. What did you say? In Kandahar? If they can drink and fuck, then they can kill." He pulled Breaking Dawn off the shelf, there was the porn. Some things never change, every day room he had ever been it, almost like a game you went through to find the stash.

Closing the book, he looked up to see Dashiell glaring at him. "After last night do you still want to be Card's killing machine? You're at a crossroads Faireborn."

Fairborn's blue eyes were indigo with rage. "A crossroads?"

"You can let the anger consume you, these past few years I've see you becoming the one thing you hate. The thing that you have fought so hard not to become." Duke refused to blink.

"I'm all ears, Duke," Faireborn stepped up. Duke watched the scar on the man's neck become white as his neck turned red with rage. He wasn't going to back down from Faireborn. Sure he had four inches on the darker man, the First Sergeant wasn't stupid, the Chief might be shorter; but, messing with him was like playing with a baby tiger. Sure they looked harmless, but if you put your guard down for one minute those claws and teeth were still deadly.

Dash was powerful fighter having honed his skills in Eastern Europe and the middle east, Duke wondered if it came to the fight between the two of them who would win. "What am I turning into Conrad?" he questioned.

"YOUR FATHER Dash!" The man looked aghast at him. "Not Jason, but your _real_ father." Faireborn grabbed the front of Duke's Shirt.

"Screw. You. Duke." He gritted out through clinch teeth.

"I can' t pretend to understand," Duke regarded him. Faireborn's jaw snapped, growling he pushed Duke away from him. "You and Weston, two peas in a pod. The broken toys that Card loves so much. The little soldiers that he paints in his image and keeps on his shelf. In childhood games when the heroes die they can be resurrected for their next adventure; in Card's game when you die, your dead. Do you think Card has any qualms about bleeding you dry until your lifeless or a shell of a man broken in other ways?"

Dash's frown was fixed in place indigo eyes starring at him Duke wanted to punch sense in the man's head. "Two roads my friend. One you will become the monster you think you are, the other you will be the hero that I know is in you." Duke turned on his heel walking into the hallway Faireborn's feral scream echoing in his ears. He prayed that he finally got through to his friend.

* * *

Warrant Officer Dashiell Faireborn wondered if it was possible to go back to Germany. It wasn't the Joe team that was irritating him, it was the paperwork. At least the view was amiable, the pretty blonde Sergeant he sat in front of him gave a grin as she inputed his information.

After a few minutes she asked him to look into a camera bolted to her desk. Ten minutes later he was walking out of the office holding on to a map with a big X on it to housing, a parking pass, meal card, and a key card for access to all pertinent places.

"Glad to see you made the right choice." Duke stood just outside of the office.

"It was brought to my attention that I really didn't have a choice." Flint pointed out to the First Sergeant. "Seems that my orders were nonnegotiable. Here I thought teams like this were voluntary."

"Sometimes we let Lady Jaye cut the orders and she messes them up." Duke shrugged. "She does better with things that go pew-pew."

The Warrant Officer opened his mouth and then closed it. He wanted to point out that the petite Joe was on the operating table fighting for her life when the orders were cut, the look Duke gave him dared him to say something instead Dash bit his tongue.

"You know, Faireborn," Duke started looking at him, "Many guys would be honored to be here."

"I am Duke, He sighed I'm not an idiot. It's just…" His ripped at the pocket of his ACUs on his shoulder reaching in he pulled out his tin of Copenhagen. With sharp movements he wrapped it, then pulled out a pinch.

"You do know that is gross?" Duke watching Dash empty the last contents of his bottle of water and spit into the bottle.

"How's quitting smoking going, Top?" Faireborn countered.

The First Sergeant had the decency to look embarrassed. "Work in progress." Duke looked down at his watch. "Formation is in…"

The banging of the door caused the First Sergeant pause, bringing their attention to a small, limping, very hostile brunette striding toward them. Dash would of thought that her movements comical, if the ire on her face didn't give him pause. One thing was certain, she was just as beautiful as she had been a week ago.

Gone was the skimpy clothing, dressed in now in ACU pants and black t-shirt, a baseball hat on her head held the Airborne logo of a parachute deployed in front of a pair of wings. The uniform hid her curves but he knew they were there. He wondered how many people knew about them? Was it wrong to want to rip off her clothing? "You think you are so funny, Top." Jaye snarled.

Duke looked highly amused by the woman, "Good Afternoon Specialist, how can I help you?" Dash watched as the mention of her rank to put the brakes on her tirade. As her eyes narrowed Faireborn swore that he heard growling emitting from her throat. How could something that short be so damn sexy?

"Lady Jaye," Dash knew Duke well enough that the First Sergeant was enjoying torturing her. "You remember Warrant Officer Faireborn." Her green eyes turned on him. "What did you swear his name was?"

A blush crept up her cheeks and she looked at the ground, "Flint."

Duke patted her on the shoulder "Looks like you were right."

She looked up her wrath was evident; Duke didn't even bother to suppress his Chuckle. "Formation in five minutes, grab the Guidon and meet us down at the CT."

"So you _are_ the mascot." The minute it was out of his mouth he regretted it not only was it not the best way to make a first impression, he was lying on his back from a left hook out of nowhere.

Duke reached out laughing helping him to his feet, he watched the swaying of her ass he looked at his friend. "I said that out loud didn't I?"

"Yes sir you did." Duke Roared with laughter. "Think of it this way you aren't a Joe until one of the girls lay you low. I think this is the fastest initiation I have ever seen."

"Flint, huh?" Dash looked at him.

"Got to torture the girl somehow," Duke smiled. "She tortures me with her antics on a daily basis. Trust me you'll learn."

He watched her swing the door open with such force and walk back into the building, "I'll enjoy every minute of it." He said under his breath. For the first time in a long while he felt the corners of his mouth turn up slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"MASCOT?" Scarlett looked up from her perch on her best friends bed. Lady Jaye had been quiet for the past five minutes, the small one-word outburst would have been confusing If Scarlett hadn't heard all about the Specialist slugging Faireborn (or Flint as he had was now dubbed.) Duke had told the story between howls of laughter as the Warrant Officer waved the situation off good naturedly.

Scarlett had been amazed how much Flint had changed, six years ago the Warrant Officer was a Specialist knocking down doors in the sand box. Scarlett had liked the former Ohio State Quarterback. The infantry man was a charmer, who was fun to be around, quick to smile, and in down time, was known to pull a guitar and sing with a voice that made her wonder why he was in the Army and not paying his dues in Nashville.

Today, that Kansas farm boy was gone, in his place was a surly warrior. Wearing an eternal frown that distorted his boyish features. Duke had warned her; he was not the same person she knew back in Mosul. If the scars that resided on his face and neck were proof of that then he was really not the same person. She had been so shocked this morning at the change in him, she had to walk away to gather her thoughts, feeling a tug at her heart for what ever happened to her old friend.

This afternoon as she walked back to her room, the Joe team's First Sergeant's voice had drawn her in to the brightly lit day room, there Duke and Flint were talking to Gung-Ho whose face was red with laughter tears running down his face, trying to catch his breath. Flint had the worst shiner she had seen since her brother Sean had been caught kissing Christian Howlett's girlfriend behind Izzy's his senior year. Hurricane Jaye's handy work was apparent, what piqued Scarlett's interest was not her friend throwing the punch, it was what had Flint grinning ear to ear? Scarlett couldn't help but smile back at the sight of his boyish features radiating on his face.

Now she was looking at the cause, it was hard to hide her smile as her friend struggled with her boot and pulled the laces out of all the eyelets with a curse. Once her foot free of the offending footwear, she threw it on the floor with a force that made the trinkets on her bookshelf dance.

"Now Jaye, what did the boot do to you?" Scarlett laughed as her friend turned to glare at her.

"Who the hell is this Lord Supreme of all things black ops?" Lady Jaye gritted out.

"Actually Rescue Missions are his specialty. Like what he did for you in Kosovo." She reminded her friend.

"I had everything under control." She shrugged pulling up her injured leg in pain she gave Scarlett puppy dog eyes to help her with her boot.

"Your new hairstyle screams how you had things under control." Scarlett had no problem pointing out Jaye asymmetrical bob that fell at the bottom of her ears, was proof she did _not_ have things under control in her encounter with the Crimson Twins. If Flint, Weston and Axe had not thrown the flash grenade into the middle of the fight, worse things could have fallen on her friend, not just the loss of her ponytail.

Jaye opened her mouth then closed it, staring at her friend with fury. Scarlett stopped hiding her smile, leaning down she began making quick work of her best-friend's boot. O'Hara was able to pull her right boot off with out dislodging the laces. With a grunt Jaye rose, limping to the closet, Scarlett sighed about how close Jaye had gotten. She had been shot in Eastern Europe jumping in between a bullet and Navy Commander Sam Axe. The projectile nicked her femoral artery, it's a wonder she did not bleed out on the floor of Flint's Black Hawk. A week after the event she should be on crutches, taking it easy, not back at work punching out Warrant Officers.

That thought was replaced when Jaye opened her small closet. Her clothes poured out. "Jaye you really need to clean some of that out. I have plenty of room in mine, especially for that navy blue Michael Kors sweater you never wear."

Lady Jaye studied the closet, then with some effort fished her hand in, Scarlett didn't bother hiding her surprise that on the first try Jaye had triumphantly pulled out the sweater in question. Throwing it in Scarlett's direction with out really looking it hit its mark right square in the middle of the red head's face. "I have this weekend off I will take some of these home." She said when three purses fell hitting her on the head.

Like Scarlett, Lady Jaye had family in the immediate area. The two had grown up in the shadow of Ft. Colton as both their fathers had served as Joes. Though Jaye's family home was not far away the brunette's rank as a Specialist made it mandatory for her to stay on post.

Scarlett watched her friend absently pull out a white t-shirt and red pair of jeans. Lady Jaye was mulling something in her mind and Scarlett groaned as her friend's jade eyes turned emerald. The Scottish hot-head wanted to go after Faireborn, giving him a front row seat to the famous Lady Jaye tongue lashing. "One-day Lady Jaye you are going to get locked up for your stunts." Scarlett gave her her best 'big-sister-knows-best' look. "I don't mean standing at attention in front of Cornel Sharpe's Desk. I mean Leavenworth, locked up." Jaye gave her a blank stare. "Your lucky Flint is not pressing charges. Actually, he thinks the whole thing is funny."

"Oh, so not only am I the team's Mascot" Jaye sneered. "I'm a Joke to him also?"

Scarlett winced. "I've known Flint for a while. He's really is a good guy as long as you don't sleep with him and ignore everything that comes out of his mouth."

"Flint's a bastard." Scarlett didn't understand why Jaye cared so much, the small Joe was used to being scrutinized, not only for her age or the fact that not only her father was a Joe, but her uncle and fraternal twin both were Joes as well. "Tha mi an dòchas an deamhan & caol-thràighean air an uaigh aige agus dannsan ann an làn- ghealach le faram air a mullach ." She then turned to look at herself in the mirror Scarlett watched as she tried to do something with her new hairdo.

"Jaye?" Scarlett knew basic phrases and swear words in Irish Gaelic, her father born and raised on the emerald island had taught her them. Lady Jaye's curse was Scottish Gaelic. Though both languages mutated from one base language, Scarlett was at a loss to what the smaller Joe had said; she could have been speaking Martian for all Scarlett knew.

"What?" Jaye looked over her shoulder at Scarlett with that look of 'I am completely innocent of what ever you think I did'.

"What happened in Kosovo?" Scarlett looked at her friend with concern. Flint had a reputation that Scarlett had seen in action, not that he was a love-them-and-leave-them-kind of guy he was more of a George Clooney type, good looking, stand-up guy. A great friend to have, but he was not going to settle down anytime soon. You knew the score when you got with him, something told Scarlett that Jaye wouldn't be able to just have that in a relationship, to just give her body.

Add to the fact the the higher ranked Joes saw her as a little sister, it would not end pretty for either Flint or Jaye if he decided he wanted to pursue her, and Lady Jaye allowed it.

"I was stupid." Jaye shrugged.

Scarlett looked at her friend reminding herself to temper her anger if Faireborn had done something untold to her friend. "Please explain, 'I was Stupid'."

"One, I didn't realize he was military; two I didn't realize he was such a Seòrsa siùrsach." Jaye picked through her jewelry putting on a pretty pair of platinum hoops through her ears.

"Oh my god Jaye, you didn't?" Scarlett opened her mouth, this was going from bad to worse if the guys found out, there was no where the Warrant Officer could hide.

"Nothing happened," Scarlett sent Jaye a disbelieving look, Flint could charm a nun out of her habit, if he put his mind to it. "NOTHING!" Lady Jaye emphasized.

"I think the Lady protests to much." Scarlett looked at her friend maybe she could email Faireborn an e-ticket with a carefully worded note saying: Run!

"He's kind of pretty to look at." Jaye looked at her nails picking at a hangnail. "I assumed that he was going… I don't know." She threw up her arms falling back on her bed.

Scarlett looked at her that annoying blinking look when she pretended to not follow Jaye's train of thought. Jaye knew full well she was. "I Thought he was going to kiss me. It seems I am the team's mascot." Raising up on her elbows she looked pointedly at Scarlett "Oh and don't forget now I am a joke."

Scarlett studied her, "Technically you are in a way."

Her mouth fell open "I'm a joke?"

"No…" She sighed "You being the mascot."

Lady Jaye stood up, irritation on her sprite like face. "Explain to me how being the Guidon Bearer is the same as being the team mascot?"

"Jaye we don't have a lot of formations if you haven't noticed. When we do, _you_ stand up front holding the Guidon." She said looking at her "Hate to break it to you, as amazing as you are in the field and yes it is an honor placed on the best lower enlisted solider on the team you still are sort of like," She winced before the words came out of her mouth. "the team Mascot."

"I am hurt that is what you think of me." Jaye pouted, that was easier then she thought. No colorful language, just her friend pouting. Then her face changed as she actually digested what Scarlett said. Then the anger, _back_ toward the Warrant Officer. "Gòrach fear Tha mi an dòchas aige Bod a 'tuiteam dheth" Jaye cursed. Slamming her foot in her black motorcycle boot.

"I give up." Scarlett threw up her hands.

"I don't even know why you tried in the first place." Jaye's face turned into a broad grin. Scarlett rolled her eyes. There was no telling how long Jaye had been over the ire at Flint, even of she was over it. "Come on let's see what's for Chow, it's our turn to get Snakes dinner tray."

Scarlett nodded the Joe team was close knit. When one of them was hurt to the degree Snakes was the team banded together. The two of them were on Dinner duty which meant bringing a tray to the ninja seeing if he needed anything then hanging out with him usually watching a movie, even if he did ignore them, or sent balled pieces of paper with notes telling them to leave. Scarlett was sure they were wearing him down two nights ago it was only three notes and the last one was 'if your going to stick around get me pudding.'

Exiting Jaye's room they were met by the teams Heavy Gunner and Gourmet Chef Roadblock showing a very bruised Flint his room across the hall from Jaye's. The barracks were single rooms with a shared bathroom and day room on each floor. The officer quarters had private bathrooms and a small area to cook meals. There weren't enough female members on the Joe team to take up an entire floor of ten rooms, they got single officer rooms.

Scarlett still could not believe the damage Jaye had done to his face, though disappointed that her friend had lost control of her temper the way she did, she was impressed at the result. Maybe she really did listen to her and Snake-Eyes.

"Ah my man, you know Scarlett and this is Lady Jaye." Roadblock stopped him from going in the room. "Two of the prettiest girls here on post."

He looked at them, giving them his lopsided grin. "We've met." Flint said pointing to his eye. Which was swollen shut and bruised.

Scarlett felt Jaye stiffen, thanking her training she quickly covered her friends mouth. Just barley stronger she was able to keep the young Joe subdued from going round two with Flint. "What Lady Jaye was about to say is nice to see you again sir, but unfortunately we need to feed her tape worm. I am sure you have found out by now if it is not fed every two hours she becomes hangry. So, if you will excuse us?" She began pushing the shorter Joe not so gently down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Lady Jaye walked into the break room, closing the door behind her. Taking a deep, cleansing breath to calm the anger that was building in her, she sighed thinking that this had to be one of the worst weeks she had in a long time.

Leaning up against the counter, Jaye felt torn; she wanted to scream in frustration. All the months of training she had gone through, the missions all across the Europe and the Middle East hadn't she proven herself?

Was she not the one who had worked days on INTEL carefully sifting through every piece of intelligence? She thought about how hard she had worked, the sheer amount of time on phone calls, talking to colleagues and reading reports to glean the information she needed to figure out that the small European Motorcycle Club called the Can-Cans was on the move and recruiting.

"Oh, sorry." The husky, gravel voice caused her to look up. She shoved aside her thoughts of getting pushed out of the mission. Dashiell 'Flint' Faireborn stopped in the doorway looking torn; should he enter the room or walk away?

Motioning for him to come on in, it was hard for her to hold back the sneer that was fighting to emerge. In the four days that he had been a member, she had heard about all the rescue missions he had led, his football career with Ohio state, not to mention the many beautiful women he had dated.

She knew that Scarlett and Roadblock sang his praises. They were continually telling her how much of a good guy he was. All she could see was a pompous, blowhard who thought he was God's gift to GI Joe. What pissed her off, was every time she listened to him talk she wondered what he would look like if he just smiled.

"I read your report on the Motorcycle gang, Impressive." His compliment broke through her thoughts. Her eyes narrowed sizing him up.

"Just trying to detect the sarcasm. I mean, I am the team mascot." She loaded her dollar into a soda machine. She let out a curse when the dollar was spit back at her. Pulling it through her hands in an attempt to straighten the money out, she tried again. Scowling at the machine as it mocked her with a whirling noise as it returned her dollar bill.

"That's all you got for me?" He took the water in his coffee cup and poured it into the Keurig machine. What surprised her was there was no K-Cup for Flint. No, he placed a tea bag in the cup before he placed it in the coffee maker hitting the button for hot water to come out. She found herself wondering what kind of Ranger would dare drink tea? Not only drink tea, but did not hide the fact he did.

"I'm sorry if you want a verbal sparring partner you have to wait till I get my caffeine. Snake-Eyes is available if you want to practice on him, he's having trouble sleeping and can't talk back. Win-Win for you, so you can hear yourself go on and on." She smiled to herself.

"Getting better, Lil bit." He grinned taking amusement from the irritation at being called little.

"Lil' Bit?" She felt her fist itching to ball up. He laughed holding his hands out in a defensive position.

"Truce." At first, she thought he was making fun of her again, but his blue eyes, with those impossibly long lashes, held a sincerity that was real. With a nod, she went back to feeding her dollar in the machine. She smiled watching as her money slipped into the slot, thinking as it took longer than the other times she won, she went to touch the button for her choice only to have the dollar come back out.

Flint chuckled watching her lose the battle with the contraption; he pulled out his wallet, handing her a crisp dollar bill he took her old one. "The decision was nothing personal, you know. In fact, the opposite, the team has suffered great losses. Mayhem's specialty is more easily covered down on compared to yours, plus you're short, a handler and nursing a bad leg."

"I've nursed worse wounds on a mission." Why was she defending herself with this man? What was it about his opinion that met so much to her? More than Hawk's or Duke's, she glared at him wishing this stranger didn't have that kind of effect on her.

Flint studied her. "You know you have a bit of a Napoleon Complex?" To prove his point, he tapped the bruise on his eye.

"Again with your mouth, did your mother not teach you how to talk to a girl that wasn't tall and blonde?" She couldn't believe him, the minute she was about to like him or at least wonder if he was worth giving a chance, he would spew out a comment that rubbed her the wrong way.

"Excuse me?" His confusion was evident; she got the feeling that most women hung on every word that dripped out of his mouth.

"Miss August." She crossed her arms and looked up at him pointedly. "How a guy could forget someone who likes long walks on the beach, and read's Shakespeare naked by candlelight?"

"Duke" he moaned looking at her, Jaye would have thought his expression humorous if he didn't have this habit of pissing her off. "Look it was two dates, and we had nothing in common."

"Flint it might be hard finding someone who likes to talk about themselves as much as you do. I mean did you even let the girl give you her name? Or did you rattle on and on about how you got the perfect shot grouping or let me guess how you achieved the perfect bench press." She pressed the button. "Flint you're running with the big boys now. You're no longer top dog." She looked at him still seeing the amusement in his eyes. "How about a little wager?"

"I'm game." He looked down at her, that frown in place but his eyes took her in, the expression in his eyes left her a little breathless; not, that she would admit to it.

"Six-month qualifications start tomorrow." Lady Jaye explained. For the next few days, the Joe team was going through its bi-annual testing on basic Soldier tasks and drills. From a Physical Fitness Test to weapons qualifications, most of the time they were a pain in the ass. This time, for Lady Jaye, they were important; her scores from the event was what she was taking to the promotion boards. "How about a friendly wager? I bet, I can out run, out shoot and out ride you."

Flint laughed "I'm not touching the motorcycle. I watched your demonstration yesterday, but I'll see your bet on the running, and shooting. How much?

"Not money" She pushed the button on the machine hearing the release of her soda. "I have July 4th CQ duty. I win, you cover it and three other ones of my choosing."

"If I win?" She smiled the bastard thought he was going to win. For the second time in their conversation, she had to stop herself from punching him in the other eye.

"Two hours." She grinned.

"Two hours?" He was intrigued, she couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph. The arrogant jerk really did think he had a chance of winning.

"Nothing sexual," She chastised him "but you will have two hours of my numerous, non-sexual talents for you to abuse, as you see fit." He didn't seem sold "All the while you can rattle on about your many talents. I will be your captive audience."

She realized he was standing so close to her that they were toe-to-toe. His spit polished, old school boots looked huge next to her standard issue tan boots. He wasn't tall, but she had to lean back slightly to take in his face. The smell of vanilla and clove assailed her senses. Then she saw the corners of his mouth lift up; could that be a smile? Whatever she saw was faint, and his eyes seemed to fight it., "Seems like you win on either account."

He was so close to her; she could see the amber flakes in his blue eyes, smell cherry tobacco on his breath. She felt this unnamed energy crackling around them. Flint looked down at her; his eyes darkened to this rich indigo color. She fought the need to bite her lip when she returned his look.

"Jaye?" Turning she saw a tall blonde man that was her age look at the scene with concern. Mayhem, the Joe that had gotten the undercover mission that she had laid the groundwork for.

Flint held out the can of Mountain Dew; her eyes meet his blue eyes. She could fall into them if she let herself. Reaching for the can her fingers brushed his, electricity jolted up her body. He cocked his eyebrow as if to dare her not to deny it. There was no way he felt it. She thought to herself. She wasn't selling herself short. A polished blonde that relied on her sexuality she was not.

"Jaye we need to talk," Mayhem growled she looked over her shoulder nodding to him.

"Your guard dog is calling you." Flint looked up grinning at the Sergeant in the doorway. She wanted to tell Flint that he was under no terms her guard dog, but for whatever reason, she didn't enlighten him to the fact that the six-foot-three-inch man was her fraternal twin.

"On your six, Mayhem." She sighed. With a nod, she walked out of the room, then looking over her shoulder she sent him a saucy grin, "You better bring you're A-game, tomorrow, Flint."

She walked out of the room stopping slightly but not letting on that when she looked up in the reflection of the window across from them she saw his face light up in a smile that took her breath away.


	5. Chapter 5

Bengay. Flint couldn't believe that he smelled like Bengay. In his seven years in the United States Army, he had never smelled like the greasy topical cream. Should he just throw in the towel and trade in his Tom Ford Tobacco Aftershave for his grandfather's Clubman?

Images of the old man in his worn blue jeans and flannel shirt came to his mind. Flint knew that his grandfather did quite well with the 'ladies'. So much so, the Warrant Officer's mother was threatening a curfew on her father to keep him from acting like a sex-crazed teenager.

Making a mental note to give the old coot a call in the morning, Flint looked back to the memo he was writing for Hawk on how, with the influx of new Joes coming in, that all Junior NCO's and Enlisted living on post were only authorized one parking space; meaning one car: not a Smart Car, motorcycle, and grill in one space.

Flint's fingers moved quickly across the keyboard as he put the finishing touches on the memorandum. Once completed, he pulled out his green notebook, reading through the other items on his to-do list that Hawk had rattled off before the General had hopped in a Skystriker to go to Washington DC. Flint had wanted to point out that he was not the team's Executive Officer, but somehow, he had the feeling that bringing that point up would have been met with a glare.

Marking off 'parking lot memo'; he looked at the next item on his list. 'Lettuce debacle'. He sighed, how did they get thirty cases of lettuce when the cook had ordered thirty cases of beef? What were they? A platoon of bunnies?

Dash rolled his eyes, now he was thinking like an Executive Officer, how did Duke talk him into this? Oh, that's right, the First Sergeant had come into the hanger, with that stupid smile on his face. His old squad leader was wondering, since there wasn't a lot of rescue mission chatter, if Flint could do him a solid. Just compile a report on the Mission that Roadblock and Airtight just got back from?

Faireborn, figuring that since it was his first week on the job; he wanted to look like a team player eagerly answered "Hooah, Top." One report leads to another, which in three short days, he was pretty sure that Hawk thought he was the team's Executive Officer. Duke's leadership style at its finest; he'll ask for a series of favor's and the next thing you know your names on a door and the General is wondering why you're not in the morning briefing.

A bang of a door and a Scottish brogue cursing brought him out of his thoughts of Duke's sneaky promotion techniques to watch a small figure in front of him propping her door open with a stack of books. To his surprise, he noticed three volumes of the Oxford English Dictionary. The door began to swing back to her and she swore, throwing on three more volumes and a leather-bound copy of what he was sure was War and Peace. Then, as if for good measure, she placed Douglas Adam's Complete Collection of Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy on top of the stack. After dusting off her hands she looked quite pleased that the door finally stayed.

Flint felt a smile play at his mouth as he watched her antics. Looking over his laptop; he couldn't help but think about Sammy Kershaw's song "She Don't Know She's Beautiful". The girl had no clue just how she drove him wild with her impish smile and sparkling green eyes.

To have her look at him with those green eyes, look at him to single him out, to feel her touch on his skin. He wanted to see her tan skin in contrast with his darker skin. God her legs made him want to fall to his knees and beg. Even in that shapeless uniform the knowledge of the curves she posed hidden under the army green had him wishing to take her to his room and undress her slowly enjoying the discovery of every little secret her body would hold.

Tonight, she looked like she was dressed to 'veg out' as Ashley, his little sister, call that look of no makeup and mismatched comfortable clothing that girls wore. She strode across the room in shorts that read Hornets on the ass. The material hugged her backside perfectly; accentuating her sprinter's body, lean and powerful. Add a dark blue T-Shirt that had the word "Run" across it. He shook his head when he got to her feet; she wore those shapeless brown boots that were so popular, with her army issued socks pulled all the way up to her knees.

In his first week with the Joe team, yesterday was the first real conversation he had with her. Sure, in Europe they had talked; but, it was more of pass the ammo clip and are you sure you're out of C4. That little bit of small talk had made him want to reach over and see if her lips tasted of the Big Red Gum that she seemed to chew on when she was working on something that needed her concentration. Now watching her expressive face, as she stopped in front of Scarlett's door he wanted more than just a kiss from her.

Flint knew that had to get back into her good graces; the problem was the girl had his number. Jaye had no problem using her knowledge against him, either. This morning had proven that point; the day had started like so many other PT tests, the graders briefing them of the rules. Instead of yawning, wishing he could just get the damn thing over with, he found himself scanning the crowd for her face.

When he did find her sprite-like visage; she gave him a smile and a nod. Ace laughed at him again, the Joe team pilot had no problem telling Flint that he was an idiot. Lady Jaye was going to wipe the floor with him, all with that sweet smile on her face. He wondered what possessed him to take that bet with her.

On lap one of the runs he had his game plan, keep her in his sight and blow her away at the end, admittedly the pace she was setting was faster than he had expected. On Lap two and three he heard her begin to sing the Bearded Ninja Cadence. Then lap four, she turned sending him a dazzling smile, not even winded. "I don't know about you Chief, but this pace is too damn slow."

"Bring it on, Lil Bit,'" he yelled at her. Even though he wasn't winded; his legs were burning. She sped up; it hit him that they were only four and a half minutes into the test. At the pace she had set they were both slated to make it under ten minutes. Though he was concentrating on his breathing more at this speed, making sure that his footfalls were in the right rhythm.

It was lap five that he realized his mistake; out of nowhere, she turned, he watched as she ran backward grinning at him. Then that smile that caused his stomach to flip-flop and a wink, she turned back forward and took off shouting, over her shoulder, not evening winded. "Thanks for the warm-up, Flint!"

With that she was gone; he was eating her dust. He dug deep for a little more energy, so he could try and catch up. Finally, on lap six as she screamed, still not breathless, "On your right!" He growled as he gave up trying to catch up with her. First round to her, it wasn't like the fat lady had sung; there was still a possibility of a tie.

Then came the aria; the trilling voice of the biggest fat lady he had ever heard. Not being an Opera fan he was surprised how the song took his heart away. Standing at the Zeroing Range Flint was feeling smug at her quarter size shot grouping, nowhere close to his nickel shot grouping that was until Duke barked at her to stop screwing around.

He groaned; with a scowl, she took her M4 from her right hand to her left. The brat was Left handed. It was then he knew she had won. That fact was ground in, later at lunch, when Alpine thanked him for losing. Many Joes were happy to see Lady Jaye in that red bikini of hers on the Fourth of July. It seemed the men in the team knew what curves the pretty Covert Ops Specialist was hiding under her uniform.

"Sukinsynu," The noise that came from her mouth caused Flint to stop wondering if there were pictures of her in the famous bikini. He watched as she stared at Scarlett's door irritation written on her face.

"Gesundheit," he chuckled as he watched her jump in the air. She let out a little yelp, then turning on him; her eyes narrowed. For a second he wondered if she was going to go after him again. Instead, her face melted into a wide smile, that he was instantly enchanted by. Was she warming up to him?

"Warn a girl next time." She giggled breathlessly.

"Scarlett and Duke are on a date tonight." He reminded her.

"I forgot." She groaned, he watched her glance back at the door. Her expression spoke volumes as if she desperately wanted the redhead, southern bell to appear any moment.

"Anything I can help you with?" She waved him off, absently looking through her cell phone. He watched her walk back towards her room he caught a glimpse of metallic tape hanging off her leg. He had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing out loud. There was no way she was that crazy he thought to himself.

"No, I got this," she smiled brightly. Flint had a sneaky suspicion from the look on her face; this was just one of many occurrences where she was in over her head.

"There is always the infirmary, I know I have only been here a couple of days, but something tells me that Doc would go ballistic at the sight of your problem." Flint pointed to the Duct tape. This time he didn't bother to hide his amusement.

She smiled at what had his attention. "It was early in the morning, I wasn't thinking. I forgot the gauze."

"Aren't you still suppose to be on crutches, too?" Flint tried to look at her sternly, but, somehow failed as his grin spread his face.

"Profiles are just a suggestion." She pointed out; he watched her take in his expression. Embarrassed that he might look stupid he pulled back on his grin. Flint was shocked to see the disappointment that crossed her face when he did.

Silence filled the room; this was it, that moment in a relationship which defines what you want from the other person. He knew his normal tactics with women wouldn't work with her; she worked with men like him. It wasn't that she wasn't interested in the opposite sex; that much he knew was true. She was oblivious to the subtle advances and anything overt, well she thought that her teammates were razzing her and she would give them a taste of her acid tongue and witty comebacks. The question that was rolling around in his head, what did he want from her?

The Joe team was his second chance. Tom Card couldn't reach him here. General Clayton Abernathy, the man codenamed Hawk, struck fear in the yogurt-eating bastard. There were no late-night phone calls for solo side-missions; Duke did not have him looking through a scope at a nameless face whose crimes could be just crossing the wrong politician.

These people were on the side of angels; to get involved with this slip of a girl, to love her. That thought stopped him cold. He knew the moment she was bleeding out on his Tomahawk floor that he could love her.

She would be easy for him to love, her Antics charmed him. Her smile took his breath away and, good god that body. He knew the Joe team had no rules on fraternization; but, he needed this place. If something went wrong, if they went down that road, he could lose whatever feeling of peace he was beginning to have.

Even though she was off limits; it didn't mean that he couldn't save her from Doc's wrath. He closed his laptop and motioned for her to come closer. She looked at him with wary eyes; she did not trust him. It seemed that the desire to not incur Doc's wrath overrode her distrust of him. "I promise I won't bite." He looked at her. "Unless you want me to."

That was it, she was making her way to the door of her room. Throwing her arms up. Her reaction to his comment amused him, what can he say he was a pigtail puller. He couldn't let her disappear into her room; on his feet, in a flash, he was behind her pulling at her arm.

"Look, I can wait till Scarlett gets back or Mayhem sobers up." She shrugged turning.

"I know Gung-Ho was saying that they were going to send him off right." Then nodding at Scarlett's door. "This is the first night in a long while they've had a night off."

Another curse word ripped from her lips. This particular word Flint was quite familiar with; he was impressed with the venom and force that she used the word. "Look, I'm sure if Mayhem isn't too into his sauce he will come back from Izzy's to help you out."

Her face took a strange look. "Why would my obnoxious, little brother do that? Especially when the visiting Israeli security forces are hanging out with them? Did you not see that LT? I might change teams for her." She looked up at him, reading his expression. "My brother actually might have a chance with her."

Flint stared at Lady Jaye; he had seen the willowy, dark-skinned woman in question. Though Samal Salem with her gray eyes and full lips was easy on the eyes. She held nothing on the woman standing in front of him with the sparkling jade eyes and impish smile.

"Come on." He chuckled as she dragged her feet slightly. "I promise to be good." He pulled at her toned arm towards the couch where he had camped out for the evening.

Moving her slightly to see the damage she had done in the light he swore. Shaking his head, he had to admit when that girl did something, she did it right, even if it's making a mess out of her stitches. "Maybe you should go to the infirmary." He watched her shake her head a little too emphatically. "What? Doc said you're an amazing patient."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "That's only when I'm Drugged." He chuckled at the sheepish look she gave him. "I was supposed to stay two weeks in Landstuhl. But they kicked me back home when they caught me sneaking out of my room down to the DFAC, for the third time." He stared at her; how the hell was still in the Military and not court-martialed for bad behavior? "Have you had the pancakes in a hospital DFAC? They get the best food."

"I think that's an AIT rumor," He chuckled.

"Maybe," She gave him a conspiratorial look. "They sure tasted a helluva lot better."

The daring, nobody else would think to sneak out of their hospital room for pancakes; but, her thinking was, who wouldn't sneak out of their room for the fluffy breakfast food. He couldn't help but roar with laughter; images of her slipping out of her room for breakfast, he wondered if she was wearing one of the gowns with no ass in the back.

She tilted her head then a smile spread across her face. He sobered; looking into her green eyes his breath was taken away. He couldn't help but wonder what she saw while she looked at him with this expression of wonder and something else, something, he knew his blue eyes mirrored.

He took a glance down at himself; like her, he was dressed to hang out around the base: boot cut jeans, worn out boots, a gray t-shirt that read Oxford. His black beret traded for a worn Ohio State baseball cap with a fishing hook on the brim. Above his elbows, his tattoos could be seen; along with scars on his forearms from knife fights he had been in when running missions with Michael and Sam in Europe.

Nodding he went back to work; feeling her gaze on him finally, she broke the comfortable silence that filled the room. "So, who do you know that went to Oxford?" Looking up from his work, he had gotten the stitches lined up; now he was wondering would his knife or his scissors be a better choice?

"I did." He figured on the scissors. Motioning for her to hold still he walked into his room, pulling a pair out of his gear. He smiled at the look of confusion on her face. "I'll show you my robes if you show me yours, Miss Trinity."

"How did you know I went to Trinity?" Her face had confusion written all over it.

"Gung-Ho told me," He explained. "I think the Gunny would like to see you finish your Doctorate." Flint had been surprised that some of the older Joes were so protective of her. Then he had found out her story; he hated to say, a protectiveness was swelling up in him. To watch your parents killed? Nobody should see that. "So, if you have a college degree why are you Enlisted? I mean, you do know you could have gone to OCS out of Basic, right?"

"The same could be said about you." Lady Jaye pointed out. "And you are changing the subject; I thought you went to Ohio State."

"I graduated Ohio State, but got a scholarship for some post-graduate work at Oxford. I was nursing a torn ACL; thought what the hell." He shrugged. He couldn't help but let out a little cry of triumph as he freed the first thread of the stitches from the Duct Tape.

He looked up to see her blinking down at him. "The Rhodes isn't just a scholarship." She said very quietly. He just put her whole view of him on its side.

Settling back on his haunches; Flint looked up at her and grew very serious. The reasons behind him winning the Rhodes Scholarship was very personal to him. He didn't like advertising it because then he would have to talk about other things. He didn't want to see people looking at him strangely, least of all her. "No, it's not something you wake up in the fourth quarter and decide to do that's for sure."

"So how did you get a Rhodes Scholarship? I can see The Athletics; I remember that game, you set up your running back for the winning touchdown, in the processes, you blew out your ACL." He looked up from his work surprised that she knew about the championship game. She laughed at his expression. "You're in the south, buddy, college ball is what it's all about. Though, If I were you I'd stay away from my Uncle Raven, he was pretty pissed you passed up 1st round pick to the 49ers." She then bit her lip and looked at him. "I guess you could have good grades; you tended to use big words when you were giving us that hip pocket training on tracking with Spirit."

"Got you pulling out the dictionary?" he motioned over to the stack holding her door open

"Hardly." She glared at him. "But the other parts…" Her brow creased as she tried to pull from memory the other nuances of the scholarship.

He decided to help her out. "Truth, courage, devotion to duty, sympathy for and protection of the weak, kindliness, unselfishness and fellowship; Moral force of character and instincts to lead, and to take an interest in one's fellow beings. I faked my way through it." He grinned back. One thing out of all his strengths he was a terrible liar, something his parents took delight in when he got caught in some scheme of his sisters. Leave it to Lady Jaye to pick up on that fault right away. "It has no bearing on my military career." He clarified.

Crossing her arms, she gave him a black look figuring it would be better to come clean than having her dig around to find out and unearthing something he didn't want her to see right away; like pictures of him in his high school powderpuff game as a cheerleader that his oldest Sister Jessica had on her Facebook page. "I set up a website to allow students to reach out to tutors and teachers to get help with school work and college essays. I still run it today."

He watched as she tilted her head nodding; for a Spy, her poker face was as bad his inability to lie. Her jade eyes flashed with emotions, even, if her face was stony. Oh, and those eyes changed colors with her moods. He could tell she was battling something in her head opening her mouth closing it. Opening it again, she seemed to go with it was best not to say anything. Something made him wonder how hard it was for her to keep her mouth shut.

Flint went back to work; he knew that Jaye was mulling over everything they had just talked about. She had made her decision about him, and he realized as he handed her the silver duct tape she approved. Not wanting her to go back into her room not have a chance to learn a little more about her. "Please explain the Big Chicken." He inwardly winced at the topic he chose to keep her but was surprised when her eyes sparkled.

"It's a sight to behold." There she was biting her lip again. Lady Jaye might steer the conversation away from talk about her; she was easy to learn. Lesson one: she bit her lip when she was trying to figure something out. Flint realized it was him she was examining. Finally, she asked. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." He had a few loose ends to tie up with his paperwork, but a chance to sit down and have a meal with her. That was something he was not about to pass up.

Her face broke into a bright smile. Lesson two: the look she was giving him was the patented just-follow-my-lead-because-we-are-about-to-get-into-so-much-trouble, look. "You're driving!" With that, she was going into her room.

"I have no clue where I'm going." He followed her to the entrance stopping watching her pull a few items out of her backpack into a purse. He looked around the room impressed with how cozy almost homelike feel it exuded. He suppressed a grin at the sight of her closet wondering how the bar hadn't broken from holding the massive amount of clothes.

"Good thing I'm an amazing TC." She pushed him out of the way. Shoving the books so the door swung closed. "Trust me you will love this."

"So, you eat at the Big Chicken?" At this point, he was confused. He noticed as they exited to the dayroom that all eyes were on them. Alpine, he saw, had a look of pure misery on his face noticing the two of them together.

Lady Jaye oblivious to the Mountaineer's expression or the surprise on Cover Girl's face the Joe team's supermodel turned Tank Jockey. She was looking up at him; talking animatedly. "It's a big chicken; what else would you do?

He thought on that for a moment; pulling his keys out of his pocket he took a second to enjoy her reaction to his 1962 Shelby. "Cross the street?" He finally asked, watching her walk around Veronica a few times.

She looked up laughing at his comment. He wanted her to keep it up; the sound of her laughter filled every dark corner of soul keeping the demons at bay. What pleased him, even more, he was the cause of this glorious sound. "It's a Kentucky Fried Chicken." She explained. His heart slammed into his rib cage; she wasn't hiding her brogue.

He opened the door for her. She smiled at him; he watched her settle down in the seat looking around the car touching the dashboard, the stick shift and the leather seat. "I think, Faireborn, this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Something tells me I don't have an option." Leaning down looking at her through narrowed eyes. It took everything in his power not to kiss her then and there.

She stared back at him her green eyes focused only on him. Her head tilted looking at him quizzically; then she gave him a dazzling smile. "No, you don't."

He walked to the driver's side of the Cobra watching her as pushed down her socks. He thought of all the care packages; those fed-ex packages and letters he had received in his career when he had been so far from home. It dawned on him that she was the best package he had ever gotten. "You know that this car is all original."

"There you go bragging. again." She playfully chastised him.

"No, just telling you, when the Faireborn's are bestowed with something that is this amazing." His hand skimmed across the blue paint of the car; he had worked for hours, keeping the high gloss shine that sparkled. Stopping he looked at Jaye; he knew at that moment, he wasn't just talking about the car. "We take care of it; we hold on to it."

Once he slid into the driver's seat; Jaye leaned over him pulled a picture of four pretty, blonde girls smiling at the camera. "Your harem?"

"My sisters." He pulled the picture out of her hand. "Get your mind out of the gutter woman. The pictures of my haram are in the glove box."

She made this banter easy; her green eyes sparkled and her giggle that caused his heart to speed up. How hard could it be? To just be friends with this little bit of a spy with amazing curves and a talent for getting into trouble?

 _Okay real quick:_

 _A profile- a piece of paper that you get when your sick or hurt in the army that you carry around when it says that you cant do some sort of physical activity or your on crutches ect..._

 _Hip-Pocket Training... On the fly training to kill time. Its usually a last minute thought when you have an hour or two to kill between other training or activities. It beats going to the motorpool!_

 _Next time on Code Name Flint..._

 _Lol going to jump forward in time a little bit to explain some back story on Beach and Flint... Thanks_


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yes I said that I would be doing a Beachhead and Flint story next which I'm working on this was originally the opening for it but made no sense...  
Okay. so I know there is a lot of stories that cover the time during the Sunbow Cartoons. Mine is a little different that the show is a collection of stand-alone stories. I always pictured Flint or another Joe telling the stories of the Joes in no particular order. So Joes that were new to the second many are already members such as Beachhead, Dialtone ect... I think that's all I deal with in this that's odd for those old Sunbow fans... As Always I don't own these characters, Raven is mine though. Questions, Comments always welcome but realize that it will be met with a certain level of snark.

"That still leaves Dial-Tone, Airborne, and Sci-Fi." Lady Jaye listed off the Joes that were still out of commission thanks to Storm Shadow. It had been easy to forget that while she had hobbled around on crutches; there had been other Joes in worse shape than her.

"It will be good to have everyone back," Spirit acknowledged.

Lady Jaye watched a sadness cross the man's face. He wasn't talking just about the three men that were still on medical leave. Like the rest of them, he was reeling about what their former teammate Storm Shadow had done.

Even to Lady Jaye, something in her friend's defection didn't ring true. Spirit looked at her quizzically then nodded; he agreed with her. Others had laughed at her when she had brought up the ninja being brainwashed or cloned by aliens. But, when the two men had gone head to head recently; Spirit admitted that something in the former Joe's actions seemed strange.

None of it made sense; one-minute Tommy was looking at engagement rings. The next, he had led a Cobra attack on the Paris hotel that his squad been celebrating their victory. Not only that he had given Cobra intel that allowed them to killed eight people, wounded four and they still had four others missing in action. She had so many questions for her former teammate, top of the list was 'what the hell happened'?

Two weeks ago, she had hoped for an answer; when she had led a small team of Joe against Zartan and Storm Shadow. It seemed the two Cobra Agent's plans were to destroy the United Nations Coalition for Anti-Terrorist Activities in New York.

Zartan had kidnapped a well-known French professor. The Frenchman's work on Terrorist behavior's using mathematical algorithms was pivotal to the coalition. The information that the professor had if fallen into Cobra's hands could be devastating. Spirit had been able to save Frenchman allowing the rest of her team to find a bomb that the mercenary had a placed.

She sighed, even if she did find the truth; would anyone even believe her? Snake-Eyes would give her the stare down when she tried to talk about his former best friend. Scarlett would change the subject to motorcycles or the latest episode of Leverage, (both subjects she hated).

Then there was Cover Girl, the ninja's betrayal had affected her the most. The former model was wearing her game face well. Jaye knew that bringing up the ninja to his former girlfriend might either get her killed or turn the tank jockey into a pile of crying goo. Either experiences Lady Jaye did not want to deal with.

Her friend was trying to move past the hurt. Last week the model had gone out for a couple of hours; to return with her flowing blonde hair gone. In its place was a shoulder length bob. Her friend had even changed the color. The auburn tresses were striking, to say the least, it didn't suit her.

"It will be interesting to see how our new Executive Officer will handle him," Zap placed a domino down. Looking up at the New Yorker; she realized that he wanted the conversation to get as far away from their current topic as possible. It held way too much heartache for them all. Looking down at her plastic pieces Jaye swore; she had nothing to play. She snarled at the Puerto Rican man; he smiled at her leaning back in his chair.

"They will clash," Spirit stated.

"I dunno, they come from similar backgrounds; Flint was an NCO before he went to Warrant Officer School." She shrugged.

"Flint's as much of a hardass as Beachhead." Zap started. The Combat Engineer looked at Lady Jaye with humor as she opened her mouth to defend the team's new third-in-command. "Now, Jaye, I know you two have become close; you and I both know, as far as the rest of the team, the jury is still out on him."

She shook her head. "The Executive Officer position is more of a paper pusher roll. For Flint to be taking missions should be a major plus in the team's book." But there was something that none of them talked about; he was a caged animal. That worked great in the battlefield, but here in Garrison. They were waiting for him to blow-up.

Looking back at her dominos; then back to the playing field, Jaye swore. Picking up a plain domino; Jaye clicked her tongue, in thought, she tapped it on the table. Trying not to think about the Warrant Officer and how scared she had been when they thought he had been missing. Then there was the fact that he had called her his 'buddy'.

As much as she hated to admit it; she had thought wrongly, she supposed, that Flint saw her more than a 'buddy'. She was so engrossed in her thought she jumped as Raven tasseled her hair. "Who's winning?" There stood Raven, one of the team's 19 Delta, or Calvary Scouts; but, more to the point, the man who raised her, her Uncle Simon Lagos. She growled at him as he looked amused that he had taken three years off her life. He reached down; picked up a domino and played it for her. Her opponents grumbled at her cheating; but, they admitted she was taking to long.

Winking at her, Simon opened his mouth. She didn't bother hiding a groan; he was about to ask for a favor. She didn't need to be a mind reader to know that he needed a bartender to work the bar the bar he owned called Izzy's. She was about to tell him to go somewhere else when the slamming of a door caught her and everyone else's attention.

"Now what, the hell, is this all about?" Zap nodded in the direction of the sound. Flint was standing in the middle of the room; sporting only a brown towel wrapped around his waist. Lady Jaye couldn't help but notice the rivulets of water running down his body. His signature frown in place, eyebrows were drawn and a slight red flush to his cheeks Jaye knew that look: he was pissed. What poor soul would dare cross the hair-trigger temper of the team's Executive Officer.

"LOOKING GOOD, FLINT!" Clutch shouted. A nervous laughter from the group of men and women rippled through the room. Though they all looked uncomfortable; they still stood there to watch the scene unfold.

She had seen the Warrant Officer, forty-five minutes ago; at that moment, he had been all smiles and jokes with her. Who had angered him in that short amount time?

She watched him scan the room. Then to her horror, his gaze fell on her. "YOU LITTLE MENACE!"

"What did you do?" Spirit looked at her; his serene voice laced with surprise.

Her eyes got wide; she had no clue. She watched as Flint strode over to her. She couldn't help it she let out an 'eek'. She was out of her chair and was up running toward the door. Her one hope was that whatever she did he would calm down enough to explain it to her later.

"Duke, stop that little menace!" Flint roared in an unmistakable drill sergeant fashion. As she reached the door, she was face to face with the team's First Sergeant.

Normally, Duke would stop both parties in question; demanding answers to why they were acting so juvenile. Especially, if one had a towel wrapped around their waist and nothing else. Not today.

Duke took one look at her, smiled, and held the door closed. Lady Jaye wasn't sure if it was because Flint was an Officer, or if it was payback for something that she had done to piss the top off. That was entirely within the realm of possibility.

She looked up at Duke throwing him a cheesy grin and went to open the door. When she tried to push on it, he would pull on the bar. The result: the door not moving, an inch; the First Sergeant chuckled at the look of irritation on her face. Jaye looked between the two men. The expression of humor on Top's face made her want to scream, but the black look on Flint's face caused her pause.

The Specialist decided that she didn't want to deal with either; she struggled to get the door opened. Duke leaned in real close looking at her through narrowed eyes. "This is payback for destroying the HISS tank."

"You told me to blow it up, Top." She hissed under her breath.

"You were supposed to wait, till I got out of the tank!" He growled.

"It was a small charge. All it did was take the tracks off!" She looked at him. Before, he could continue; she cut him off. "YOU ALREADY NEEDED A HEARING AID IN THAT EAR!"

Scarlett interjected, "She's right." Scarlett looked over her shoulder taking in Flint's black look. "Jaye, I would take my lumps, now over later. Something tells me Flint ain't going to cool down."

Flint was still a new member, and though he was already well liked his temper was already well known. She watched as Raven, Gung-Ho, and Snake-Eyes moved closer to the edge of the semi-circle around them. She held back her groan; she had become their Guinea pig.

Turning she groaned, she knew Flint would not hurt her. They were in a room full of men that saw her as their little sister. Oh, they would let him scare her, make fun of her to a point. They had a line: if he got mean or heaven forbid hurt her. Well, God's gift to Rangers wouldn't stand a chance against a Marine and Ninja both her saw her as their little sister.

It was at this moment, his reaction to whatever personal sin she had caused is where the team would judge him. He had proven himself in battle; now could he handle being pissed off at the team's resident trouble maker.

"What did you do, brat?" Duke hissed out.

She looked at her First Sergeant. In her short history with the Joe team, this was the first time she could tell the truth. "I have no clue, Top!" He looked at her through narrowed eyes not quite believing her. "I swear!"

She felt Flint behind her "You little…. Menace." He gritted out.

Scarlett roared with laughter at Lady Jaye's expression. She threw her friend a dirty look then turned her attention back to Flint who was shaking his head at her. "You need to be locked up in Leavenworth."

She opened her mouth to comment. Before she could; Wild Bill dressed for a night on the town walked past. The Texan grabbed the brown towel around Flint's waist and pulled. Every one watched as the Pilot raced out of the day room laughing like a loon with the towel trailing behind him.

Now, most men wouldn't be down in the day room with only a towel covering them. If they did find themselves in such a situation, they would cover themselves. Not Flint, he stood there, looking at her, eyebrow raised; daring her to say something. Like hell, she was going to let him stare her down. Pulling herself to her full five-three and a quarter height; she returned his stare.

His eyebrow cocked she watched as humor flashing in his eyes. He was right; she did have a Napoleon Complex. "We have already established that I'm a menace." Her comment seemed to irritate him more. She bit her lip when she heard a growl emanate from his throat.

She couldn't help it, she growled back. Flint then pointed his finger at her; with a glare, he shook it at her. It was comical to her to see him open his mouth and closed it. Cursing he ran his fingers in through his hair; he was so close that it sent a spray of droplets in her face and chest. With a second look of irritation on his face, he turned on the balls of his feet. She watched as he made his way back towards the rooms upstairs.

As he walked away; she let out a sigh of relief. What had caused this type of reaction from him in the first place? Before she could settle back to the game of Domino's he was making a 180. She couldn't believe he was coming back for round two.

"I found a gray hair. I'm almost positive that it's your fault!" She looked at him like he had grown two heads. Was he angry about one stupid gray hair?

Snake Eyes shook his head and walked away; she was sure she saw his body shake with laughter. Oh, how she wished she had something sharp and pointy to launch at the Commando. She glared at the ninja as he settled down to finish his video game with Roadblock. She realized that the ninja backing away was the signal that Flint was not a threat.

He was no threat to the small Joe, in fact, in his anger, Jaye felt no fear of harm. Fear of becoming more aggravated, but him hurting her? Even in his anger, she felt this was the safest place she could be.

Though the room had relaxed; it didn't mean that her teammates weren't watching the scene with humor. As Jaye's eyes skimmed the room; she swore. There was Ace green notebook in hand shoving what looked like was a twenty in his pants pocket. They were making bets on the outcome of her and Flint's argument. Turning back to look at Flint; she was sure out of the corner of her eye she saw her uncle joining in the action.

Jaye sighed leaning in, the minute she did she knew she had made a mistake. The heat from the shower still clung to his skin, and she could smell the spicy scent of his body wash. Her lips felt dry as she looked closer at the shaved side of his head. A water drop sliding down his neck landing on his pulse point caused her to bite her lip. It took every ounce of willpower not lick it off his skin.

As irritating as her reaction to touching his body was; his reaction to her nearness was surprising. She felt his body tension and anger dissipate under her fingertips. For a brief second, she was drowning in his blue eyes as he looked down at her. She took a quick intact of air at the sight of the amber flakes in his eyes glowing.

She pushed at his head wondering why the hell he thought she was responsible for his gray hair. Next thing she knew he would be blaming her for the scar on his neck. She didn't even know him then. It wouldn't look as bad as it did; if he hadn't let a beer drinking, Navy Seal stitch him up.

"Are you done?" He growled. She returned his black look. It surprised her that a slight country accent had emerged in his gravel voice.

"I don't see a gray hair." She let her hands fall to her sides.

His eyes darkened with irritation. Flint motioned with both hands downward; Lady Jaye let her eyes follow the gesture. Her first thought was she still didn't see a gray hair. It took her only a brief couple of seconds; to realize she was examining a very personal part of his anatomy. "Oh God," Embarrassment flooded her cheeks she realized what she had been inspecting. "Flint!"

At her realization at what she was looking at the room erupted in laughter. Which caused her to blush even more. Then the catcalls and jokes thankfully they weren't just at her expense but at Flint's as well. When someone had the audacity to say it took her a minute to realize because of his size he just smiled shrugged. But his blue eyes never wavered from her green.

"That is not normal at my age, Lady Jaye." He countered not in the least phased he was standing in front of everyone in all his glory.

"You know we just call her Jaye, Lady, LJ or my favorite: Brat." Duke wasn't even concerned that the team's XO was standing naked, in the middle of the Day Room. The First Sergeant acted like this was an everyday occurrence.

She tried not to look as he stood there with arms crossed; unfortunately, she couldn't help it. Using all her training in Intel gathering; she looked down at him. Desire slammed into her body; she kept her expression neutral. Unfortunately, he knew she liked what she saw. His blue eyes darkened, raking over her body fueling, the fire already roaring.

"You are trouble." He wasn't talking about his gray hair, now. No, he was talking about the electricity that crackled between them.

Stupid man.

He saw right through her. He returned her gaze licking his lips. Things between them were changing they were no longer friends; it was becoming something else. He waved his finger at her. Then he turned walking back up the stairs.

She watched his scar covered back as he retreated. Walking pass Cover Girl, the tank jokey reached down and slapped his ass. To the humor of everyone in the room; he continued on. Flint didn't even both turning around; he just made his way up the stairs.

As the door closed, she realized all eyes were on her. Something that she tried not to have happened, ever, it was disconcerting to be the center of attention. Finally, Gung-Ho gaffed with laughter "Now, he's our XO."


End file.
